School Run
by Broken-Devil
Summary: One Shot. Ashley and Spencer in the car as they go to pick their daughter up from school. Fluffy.


**This was a 700 word thing that my friend asked me to do. Nothing exciting really, just a conversation with Spencer and Ashley as they go and pick their daughter up from school. **

* * *

"Ashley, you need to turn left."

"I know where I'm going."

"Obviously, which is why you should turn left."

_Beat._

"You missed it."

"Spencer..."

"Okay, fine, I was just trying to help."

"I'm sure."

"Why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that."

_Beat._

"Thanks so much for clearing that up for me, Spencer. Really."

"Like _that._"

"Spencer, what am I like?"

"You're being all...Snippy."

"Snippy?"

"That's what I said."

"Snippy? I am not snippy. I am a very un-snippy sort of person. I was born un-snippy."

"Un-snippy isn't a word, baby."

"Not a...You know what? Let's just be quiet until we pick our daughter up from school, okay?"

"The school is left."

"Spencer, I love you but seriously; be quiet."

"It is so obvious when you're on your period, Ashley. You get all cranky and frustrated."

"What do you -- Oh, you know what? We really need to try that silence thing I suggested. Not start a conversation about my menstrual cycle."

_Beat._

"Spencer?"

_Beat._

"Oh, Spencer, c'mon. Don't be mad, baby."

_Beat._

"Spencer? You're not really angry are you?"

_Beat._

"Speeeeencccce..."

"What?"

"There she is."

"Ashley..."

"C'mon, you know I hate it when you're mad at me. It just makes me extra-whipped, like cream or your dad."

"My dad is not whipped."

"Oh, your dad is so whipped - by you and your mom. You're both masters of manipulation."

_Beat._

"Spencer, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, you know I am."

"Fine."

"Great, well that's good then."

"Perfect."

_Lengthy pause._

"Turn here, Ashley."

"Spencer, I've told you once. I know where I'm going."

"But you've never picked Michelle up from school since she started."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You haven't picked her up from school since she started. You don't know the way as well as I do."

"Are you implying I don't take enough interest in my daughters school life?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I said."

"Baby, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

_Beat._

"This is the last turning. Go left, Ashley, left."

"Honey, I'm behind the wheel so I direct where we go. You, you're one of those annoying backseat passengers."

"You're being snippy again."

"I am not snippy!"

"You are…and did you just call me annoying?"

_Long pause._

"...No?"

"Yes you did. You called me annoying."

"Would I have married you if I thought you were annoying? Would I have had a family with you?"

"Looks like you already did."

"Spencer..."

"Let's see if you get me as your backseat passenger again for another month."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

_Beat._

"If you don't turn here Ashley, we'll miss any possible route to the school."

"Will you stop being my personal map? We have a sat nav for that."

"If you turned it on then it would show you to turn left."

"If I turned it on then her voice would be more appealing."

"...What?"

"I said, 'If I turned it on her...boys would be peeling?'"

_Beat._

"You're not talking to me are you?"

_Beat._

"I didn't think so."

"Look!"

"What?!"

"Don't snap at me, Ashley, I'm just trying to be helpful here. With my annoying attitude and turned off voice."

"You know I love you and your voice. Now, what am I looking at?"

"We've gone too far. We have to turn around."

"How do you -"

"We're heading to the freeway."

_Low Growl._

"Ashley?"

"No."

"Baaaaby?"

"No."

"Admit it, wife."

"Fine. You were right."

"I know."

"I'm never doing the school run again."

"I don't see why you did. I was happy enough to pick her up and bring her back, like usual."

"Let's play the quiet game, huh?"

"Don't we play that with Michelle when we go to my parents?"

"...Sometimes. Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes."

"So, lets see who can stay quiet the longest."

_3 minutes of silence._

"Ashley?"

"Yeah gorgeous?"

"You missed the turning."


End file.
